


The Secret Butterfly Family

by Unisparkle05



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Luna is so pure, Luna's a great big sweeetheart, Marco is a cautious bean, Multi, Star has a cousin, Tom is a supportive cousin, the butterfly family has a lot of secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Luna Iris Lowtide has a secret. She's a member of the Royal family of Mewni. Not only that, but she's a direct descendant of Celena The Shy. She's also part demon and part waterfolk. When Luna accidentally winds up with Star Butterfly's magic book of spells, Luna gets thrust into a world of magic, interdimensional, danger and if course new friends.
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my Star vs the forces of evil AU!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna begins her first day of school and along the way meets a certain blonde haired magic user and her hoodie wearing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to my Star vs. the Forces of Evil AU!!! In this Au, Star has a cousin that lives on earth who winds up finding the book of spells and the magic wand after Star winds up leaving them behind.

Luna Iris Lowtide woke up to the sun shining and birds chirping. She stretched and let out a big yawn. Today was the day she finally started highschool and she was so excited. She threw off her blanket and slipped her feet into some fluffy purple unicorn slippers and crossed into the bathroom.

Luna had pale skin and oval, pale purple eyes. She had long (it was heel length) dark brown hair with white streaks in it. She also had a small pair of white curved, stubby horns on top of her head as well as razor sharp teeth. She had slightly pointed, frilled ears and three lines of gills on both sides of her neck. She had scales that extended up her arms and blended seamlessly into her shoulders. The scales were a mint green that faded to light green and then dark green. She also had mint green webbed hands and her feet and legs also had scales on them. She also had mint green fins on the back of her legs and arms.

You see, Luna's family has a secret. Her mother, Coral Shellfish Lowtide is a descendant of the royal family of Mewni. Even more, she's directly descended from Celena The Shy. The story is as follows, Celena had a daughter named Estrella. But she also had a secret daughter. Luna's grandmother, Daisy Sunshine Butterfly. Daisy was so secret that she doesn't even have a tapestry in Butterfly Castle. Daisy grew up in the castle alongside her sister Estrella. She grew up in secrecy, unheard of and unknown. One day, she met and fell in love with another Mewman and they got married and had a daughter named Venus Marigold Butterfly who then grew up and married and had a daughter who also grew up, married and had a daughter.

Eventually, Luna's great grandmother, Rose Bubble Butterfly was born. Rose was unlike all the other Mewmans and the rest of her family. She felt sorry for all the monsters that were pushed off their lands by the past queens of Mewni and treated horribly by the Mewmans. She soon met and fell in love with a Waterfolk named Rip Lowtide while on a sailing trip. They got married and gave birth to Luna' grandmother, Meshelle Pearl Lowtide. Soon after, Rose changed her last name to Lowtide and moved to Waterfolk Territory. Meshelle grew up and married another Waterfolk and gave birth to Luna's mother, Coral.

Coral was a very precocious child. She paid attention in her classes and never did a thing to upset anyone. One day she met a Demon named Ash Andrew Inferno, who is a second cousin to the Lucitors. She saved him from drowning in the ocean after he tried doing a flip on a surfboard. The two hung out afterwards and pretty soon they married and fell in love. They soon got engaged before their fifteenth birthday and got married shortly before their eighteenth birthday and had Luna shortly after.

Then diaster struck.

Luna's great grandfather, Rip Lowtide was the Prince of the Waterfolk. Making Coral and Luna princesses. The Mewmans found out about the marriage and were furious. They insisted that the marriage was just for power and privilege and nothing more.

Deciding that Mewni was no place to raise a child, Coral and Ash moved to Earth and settled in a town called Echo Creek. There they built a small cottage away from the general population and raised Luna there and have been living in Echo Creek ever since.

Now that Luna was fourteen, she could finally start school after years of being homeschooled.

Luna ran out the bathroom and began putting on her clothes. Her outfit was cute pale lavender turtleneck dress with a white jacket with white leggings that had dark purple stars on them with dark brown ankle boots. She was also wearing fuzzy fingerless pale purple gloves and a black headband with two holes drilled into it for her horns. She was wearing some star shaped earrings that her cousin in Mewni had gave her as a belated birthday gift on her Mewni birthday. As well as her lucky narwhal necklace that her cousin, Tom Lucitor gave her on her tenth earth birthday.

She grabbed her backpack which was pastel pink and covered in stickers, cute keychains and flower designs and headed downstairs.

After getting breakfast and saying goodbye to her parents, Luna headed off to school.

She walked through the park that was a few blocks from her house on her way to school. After a few minutes, she arrived at Echo Creek Academy.

Just as she was getting ready to walk into the school, she saw a blonde girl talking to a boy in a red hoodie.

"Come on, Star, we're going to be late!" The boy said.

"Relax, Marco! School doesn't start in another minute! Besides i can always freeze time." The girl named Star said.

"No way! You are not freezing time again!" The boy names Marco said.

And with that, he pulled Star into the school.

The bell let out a loud ring.

Luna was late. On her first day.

Gathering up courage, Luna walked into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story!!!! As always any questions you have the AU, put them down in comments below and i will try to answer them as soon as i can.


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes to class and meets two new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two!!!!

Luna stood outside the class room door. She was very nervous.

_Should i go in? _Luna thought.

She had been standing outside her homeroom for over twenty minutes, pondering weather or not she should go in. Finally, she made the brave decision to walk in. The teacher immediately turned to look at her.

"Class, we have a new student with us today." The teacher addressed the class. She waved Luna over. 

Luna gulped and walked over to the teacher and smiled a nervous smile, hoping it didn't show off how sharp her teeth were.

"Tell the class a little about yourself." The teacher said.

Luna froze.

What exactly was she supposed to tell them? It wasn't like Luna didn't have any interests or hobbies, she did, it was just hard to think of them at the moment. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I have perfect pitch!" She shouted.

The whole class mumbled in confusion.

"What's that?" One student asked.

Luna began tugging on her braids. It had taken her half the morning to do them and they were going to be ruined before the day even really started.

"Perfect pitch. It's a rare ability that some people possess that allows them to identify or recreate a given music note without the benefit of a reference tone." Luna explained. 

"I was in piano for six years when my teachers decided to get me tested for it." Luna added.

"Anything else?" The teacher asked.

"I'm good at sculpting and..... I like dancing. I'm really good at identifying different kinds of flowers and insects. I really like horseback riding and animals in general. I have a pet bunny named Daisy. I've also been told i have a good singing voice and i'm prolific in about seven instruments and i recently picked up the violin. I also really like reading and i'm somewhat decent at math, though not really." Luna said.

The teacher nodded.

"You haven't said your name yet, Hun." The teacher informed her.

"Oh!" Luna said, embarrassed. "Luna Iris Lowtide." 

"Go have a seat, Luna." The teacher informed her.

Luna tightened her grip on her backpack straps and walked past all the desks. The blonde girl named Star from earlier was waving erratically and patting a desk in between her and the boy named Marco. Luna walked over and sat in it.

"Hi, my name's Star Butterfly and that's my best friend Marco Diaz!" Star said. Marco waved.

"L-Luna." Luna said. 

"Ooh, i like your horns!" Star said.

Luna paled.

"M-my horns?!" Luna asked, alarmed.

Star pointed to her headband.

"Oh, i-i made them myself." Luna said. 

Star leaned over the desk, a big smile on her face.

"Can you make me a pair?" Star asked.

Luna shrunk down in her seat.

"I-i-i, ye-yeah. I can." Luna said.

Marco pushed Star back into her chair.

"Star, calm down. You're scaring her." Marco said. Star quickly leaned away.

"Sorry." She said, sheepishly.

"I-it's okay." Luna said.

The teacher cleared her throat. 

"So, today we are going to discuss half measurements." The teacher. 

**One Hour Later**

"So, Marco and i were going to get a burrito. Want to come?" Star asked.

"W-won't we get in trouble for leaving school grounds?" Luna asked.

"Pssh, don't worry about it. We'll go there and come right back in about three seconds thanks to these!" Star said, pulling out a pair of scissors.

Luna just stared.

"A pair of scissors? What are you going to do? Tear open a rip to the burrito stand?" Luna asked.

Star smiled and proceeded to do just that. Luna was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Y-you just opened a... Wha- how did- wha?" Luna sputtered.

Star grabbed her hand. 

"Come on, you're wasting time!" Star said, pulling Luna through the portal.

**Two minutes Later**

Star, Marco and Luna had all gotten their burritos and were about to head back to school when a kid dropped their game system into the water.

"My game!" The kid cried.

"Oh, sweetie there's nothing we can do. It's gone." Their mother said, consoling them.

Luna handed her burrito to Marco.

"Hey, what are you doing? Luna?" Marco called.

Luna dove off the pier and into the water with her jacket and shoes still on (a decision she would later come to regret). A tiny stream of air bubbles floated to the surface and then stopped. Several minutes passed. Then several more. 

"Is she alright?" A woman asked.

"Someone call the coast guard!" Another person yelled.

"I'm going in after her!" Star yelled, passing off her burrito to Marco.

"Star no! She might be coming up for air, just give her another minute." Marco said.

"She's been under there too long Marco! No human can breathe that long underwater!" Star cried, staring at the water.

Luna burst to the surface, game system in hand. She swam over to the pier and pulled herself up onto the pier, a sopping wet mess.

"I found it." Luna said, handing the kid the game system.

"Thanks!" The kid said. The woman hugged Luna gratefully.

"While i thank you for saving my child's game, it's pretty much useless now that water's gotten into it. But thank you, anyway." The woman said. 

Luna grabbed her burrito back from a still shocked Marco and Star.

"So, are we heading back to school?" Luna asked, innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the year long wait!!! Here is chapter two of The Secret Butterfly Family!!! I hope you enjoy!!! Again sorry for the wait!!


End file.
